


Shot

by OswinTheStrange



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, gun shot wounds, worried Rowena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Reader gets shot while she and Rowena are helping the Winchesters.





	Shot

You should’ve known better than the work with hunters. They couldn’t be trusted. They hated any and all monsters, and killed them without a second thought. Anything that was even remotely non-human was fair game to them.

Sam and Dean Winchester were the odd exceptions. They saw the world how it really was, in shades of grey, rather than the black-and-white hunter viewpoint. So, you and Rowena worked with them on occasion. Normally, they forced or had to convince you two to help them, but recently you’d become sort-of allies. So, when they’d asked you to help them on a case, Rowena had agreed to help, saying that they would owe her.

Then, they’d met another hunter who was on the case. A man named Elliot Jones who hated all things Supernatural. He didn’t like you or Rowena, and neither of you liked him, but he’d agreed to work with you for the sake of the case. You’d thought you had put your differences aside, allowing you to work together. Evidently, that had not been the case.

Once the monster was dead and the case was over, he turned his gun on you and Rowena. Once they saw, Sam and Dean quickly raised their own guns…and pointed them at Elliot. You couldn’t help but breath just a slight sigh of relief. At least they were on your side…sort of.

“Are you guys serious?” Elliot laughed, incredulous. “You’re on their side? Have you forgotten who they are? What they are?”

“Elliot, put the gun down. It doesn’t have to be like this,” Dean demanded.

“You know, I’ve heard stories about the amazing Winchesters and how you guys have stopped the world from ending! But here you are, protecting the monsters you’re supposed to be killing! Have you forgotten that you’re hunters? Or are you under some sort of spell, is that it?” Elliot ranted. “What did you do to them, you bitch?” The gun was pointing right at Rowena. Your heart jumped into your throat. All he had to do was move his finger just a little and…you shuddered to think it.

“I would put that gun down I’d I were you, lad,” Rowena said. Her voice was calm, but you could see the fear growing in her eyes. She wouldn’t have enough time to cast a spell before Elliot’s bullet hit her.

“No one is under any spell, Elliot, calm down. Just put the gun down and we’ll talk this over,” Sam reasoned.

“And then what? You let those freaks walk away? They’re not even accidental freaks, they’re like this by choice! Why would you let someone go who chooses to be evil?” Elliot shouted. “They have to die!”

“Elliot, please, just listen,” you began, your voice shaking.

“SHUT UP! You don’t get to use my name, witch,” he spat.

Rowena took a step forward, her mouth opening and a furious expression in her face. Everything began to move in slow motion. You saw Elliot move to pull the trigger. You made a split second decision. A loud bang through the room, followed by two more.

You saw Elliot get hit twice as searing pain hit your abdomen and your knees buckled. “Y/N? Y/N!” Rowena cried, catching you as you fell.

“Sam, get him!” Dean yelled rushing over to you. You were gently laid on the ground, each movement sending more pain to your wound. Rowena was above you, tears in her eyes as Dean peeled your shirt away from your wound.

“Okay, it’s not terrible,” Dean said, surveying the wound. “Rowena, I need you to put pressure on the wound while I get the med kit from the car. Can you do that?”

Rowena nodded, placing her hands over your wound and pressing as Dean left. You grit your teeth at the pain. A minute later, Dean returned, holding a make shift med kit.

“Okay, ever taken a bullet out of someone?” Dean asked Rowena.

“No, but I’ve seen it done,” Rowena said.

“Then you know how ugly this can get,” Dean said, opening the kit and taking out a bottle of alcohol and a pair of tweezers. You nearly fainted at the sight. “If you got any spells that can help her through this, now is the time to cast them.”

“There’s nothing,” Rowena said, making your heart sink. “Nothing that can be used just yet, anyway.”

“Awesome,” Dean muttered. “Okay, bite on this,” Dean instructed, holding a roll of gauze to your mouth. You quickly bit down and Rowena took your hand. Dean splashed some alcohol on the tweezers, and then held the bottle over your wound. “On three. One,” Dean said, skipping the other two and pouring the alcohol over your wound.

You jaw clamped down on the gauze as a scream tore from your throat. Dean slid the tweezers into your wound and it was all you could do not to writhe in pain.

The whole time, Rowena pet your hair and held your hand, doing what she could to comfort you. It didn’t help the pain, but somewhere in your mind you appreciated the effort.

After a minute, Dean drew the bullet out with the tweezers. “See? Hard part’s over,” Dean said, grinning down at you. You blinked in confusion. Why did his words sound muffled? You saw Dean’s grin fade as his face turned serious. “Shit, she’s losing a lot of blood. Keep her awake while I bandage her,” Dean instructed Rowena.

“Y/N, darling, I need you to stay awake! Talk to me! How are you feeling?” Rowena asked, one hand cupping your face and making you look at her.

“Kinda…weird,” you mumbled. “I think I wanna nap.”

“No! Y/N, you can’t sleep right now, darling! Stay awake!”

“Damnit, she’s losing blood fast! We need to get her to a hospital, now!” Dean yelled. You felt arms picking you up, and then you were floating. You leaned against something hard and warm, and then you were moving. Everything blurred as you moved, like it was all in fast-motion.

You heard a door open and a low ceiling filled your view. Rowena appeared next to you, cradling your head in her lap.

“Y/N? I need you to keep talking to me!” Rowena pleaded.

You heard a roar all around you. “What’s that noise?” you slurred. “Is there an animal?”

“That’s the engine, darling. We’re taking you to the hospital,” Rowena explained.

The hospital? Oh, right, you got shot. Your brain was getting all fuzzy. And you were tired. You really wanted to fall asleep. You felt your eyes drifting shut.

“Y/N!” Rowena cried. “You need to stay awake!” You didn’t want to. You just wanted to sleep. But your girl needed you awake, so you’d try. You forced your eyes open.

Rowena was a mess. Her eyes red and teary, with mascara tracks streaming down her face. But you didn’t care. “You’re beautiful,” you mumbled.

Rowena gave a teary grin. “I’m a mess, but thank you,” Rowena said.

“I mean it, though. I don’t tell you enough, and I never to tell you…” you trailed off, your words slurring. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

“Tell me what, darling? Y/N, please, stay awake!” Rowena pleaded.

But you couldn't. Your vision was going dark and you couldn’t force your eyes to stay open any longer. The last thing you heard was Rowena screaming your name. Then everything stopped.

*

Dean rushed into the hospital, Rowena following close behind, as he carried you. “We need help!”

The nurses and doctors rushed into action. “What happened?” one asked, wheeling over a gurney.

“She got shot,” Dean said, placing you down. “She’s lost a lot of blood.”

“What’s her blood type?” another asked.

“I don’t know. It never came up,” Rowena said.

The nurses began wheeling you away, and Dean and Rowena tried to follow. A nurse held them back. “Sir, ma’am, you have to wait here!”

“But she needs me!” Rowena protested, trying to push past the nurse. Dean quickly grabbed her arm, holding her back. “Let go of me, Winchester!” Rowena hissed, glaring at him.

“Rowena, listen to me, as of right now, neither of us can do anything to help! All we can do is wait while the doctors do their job,” Dean said.

“But Y/N—” Rowena protested.

“Will be fine. She’s tough. What she needs right now is for you to stay calm and wait for her while the doctors help her, okay?” Dean said, looking into Rowena’s eyes.

She sighed. “Fine.”

Dean let go of her arm. “Good. C’mon, let’s go sit down.” He led her over to the waiting area. Rowena nearly collapsed into a chair. She moved to cover her face with her hands, but froze when she saw they were still covered in your blood. A fresh batch of tears began to form in her eyes.

“Why don’t you go get cleaned up?” Dean suggested. “I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

Rowena nodded numbly and headed towards the bathroom. She made sure no one else was inside before she locked the door and leaned back against, letting the tears flow freely.

She’d been so scared, she was still so scared of losing you. She’d promised herself she wouldn’t let you get hurt, and now you were in the hospital with a gunshot wound, and she couldn’t do anything to help you.

Dean’s words echoed in her ears. All she could do was stay calm and wait until you were better. She could do that. Moving to the sink, she washed and scrubbed at her hands, trying to wash away all the blood. After a while, the pink tinged water turned clear.

She turned off the water and began fixing her makeup and hair, trying to make herself look presentable again. She kept repeating in her mind that she needed to stay calm, that it was the only thing she could do at this point. Panicking would get her no where.

Worrying so much for someone was a foreign concept to her. It scared her. But the thought of what might happen to you scared her more. She fought back another batch of tears, taking calming breaths and repeating that she needed to stay calm. She exited the bathroom and made her way back to the waiting area.

Dean was still there, flipping through a magazine. He looked up as she sat down. “Feeling a little better?” Dean asked.

“I’m fine,” Rowena said. “Any news?”

Dean knew she wasn’t. “No news yet, but I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

Rowena nodded. No news had to be good in this case, right? It meant the doctors were still working. If they’d had news this soon, that would mean…Rowena shuddered to think it. Dean noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Normally, she would have shrugged it off, saying something sharp and witty. Now, she didn’t have the energy. And, in a way, it was nice. It felt nice to know someone cared, both about Y/N and about herself.

She looked at the clock in the waiting area, watching the seconds tick by. She waited.

*

A short time passed before a nurse came out with a clipboard, asking them to fill out your information. Rowena rolled out as much as she could and handed it to the front desk.

A longer time passed before a doctor came out to speak with them, looking at the clipboard. Rowena leapt to her feet, Dean quickly following.

“You two are the ones who brought in Y/N Y/L/N?” the doctor asked.

“Yes. How is she?” Rowena asked, her heart racing.

“She’ll be fine. She's resting and in stable condition,” the doctor answered.

Rowena released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. “Can I go in and see her?”

“Are either of you family?”

“I’m her girlfriend,” Rowena said without thinking. Her own words surprised her. You and Rowena were close, but the two of you had never put a word to your relationship.

"I'm sorry, but if you're not family, then—" the doctor began.

"I am!" Dean lied. "I'm her brother. And I want to go see Y/N and I want her," he pointed at Rowena, "to come with me. Is that alright?"

The doctor gave Dean a suspicious look, but sighed. "Alright, alright. Just don't disturb her. She needs rest. Room 111."

"Thanks," Dean said. Rowena was already headed towards room 111.

She gasped, and nearly cried, when she entered your room. You laid there, still and pale, while needles poked into your arms and connected you to IVs and other medical equipment. She walked forward, cautiously, almost as if she were afraid her footsteps would wake you. She moved a chair in the room closer to your bed and sat down, taking one of your hands and holding it. She heard Dean enter the room.

"I'm gonna call Sam, and then get some coffee. Can I get you anything?" Dean asked.

She shook her head. She wasn't one for coffee and she doubted they'd have any decent tea.

"Alright," Dean said, turning to leave.

Rowena turned in her chair. "Thank you," she said, "for helping Y/N. And getting me in to see her." Rowena didn't very often show gratitude to others, but with all that Dean had done for you and Rowena, he'd earned it.

"You're welcome," Dean replied, pulling out his cell phone as he left the room.

Rowena turned to face you again. She could feel exhaustion setting in. It had been nighttime, or maybe early morning, when you'd been brought to the hospital. Now, the sky outside was beginning to lighten. And she'd been tense and worrying ever since you'd been shot. Knowing that you were going to be alright helped release all that tension and stress, leaving her tired and barely able to keep her eyes open. She wanted to be awake for whenever you woke up, but surely a few minutes of sleep couldn't hurt? She laid her head down next to you on the bed, still holding your hand, and closed her eyes.

*

Rowena woke up to the feeling of someone gently stroking her hair. Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright, confusion and panic setting in when she didn't recognize where she was.

"'Morning, gorgeous," you said. Rowena calmed when she heard your face, everything from the previous night coming back to her.

"Y/N, you're awake! How are you feeling, darling?" Rowena asked.

"I'm okay. A little drowsy, but other than that, I'm fine. Whatever they're giving me is really helping," you answered. "And what about you? Dean said you were worried."

"You talked to Dean?" When had that happened? How long had Y/N been awake for? And how long had Rowena been asleep for?

"Yeah. Sam showed up, too. Stole a car to get here. After fixing up Elliot, he made an anonymous call to the cops using Elliot's phone. He's in a lot of trouble. Serves the son of a bitch right for almost shooting you," Y/N said.

"Shooting me? Y/N, you're in a hospital bed and you're worried that I almost got shot?" Rowena gaped.

"Um, yes," Y/N said.

Rowena opened and closed her mouth, trying to find something to say before settling on, "You're unbelievable!"

“Hell yeah, I am,” you chuckled, wincing as you disturbed your wound.

“Are you alright?” Rowena immediately asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you said. “Normally I’m the one whose all worried and concerned. It’s kind of weird to have the positions switched.”

“You’re hurt, Y/N, of course I’m worried,” Rowena said.

“I didn’t mean-it’s just a little different, is all. You’re the one who’s usually getting hurt. Guess it was finally my turn,” you said.

“It wasn’t ‘your turn’! It should never have happened! I dragged you into this mess and-”

“You didn’t drag me, Ro. I went with you willingly. I knew the risk. I always do,” you interrupted. “And I’d do it all over again.”

“Don’t say that!”

“And why not?”

“Because I almost lost you!” Rowena shouted. The two of you stared at each other in silence for a moment, surprised at the fear in her voice. She continued, more quietly, “I thought I’d lost you, Y/N. You passed out on the way here and I couldn’t wake you back up again. In was so…scared.” The last word came as a whisper.

You gently took her hand. “I’m sorry, Ro. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just…acted. I didn’t want you getting hurt or…dying. And I know the Seal could have brought you back, but I always worry that someday it won’t.”

“How about a deal then? I won’t get killed anymore and you won’t almost kill yourself trying to save me,” Rowena suggested.

“Okay, deal,” you said. You knew it wouldn’t last. You both did. In the life you two led, there was always something trying to harm either one of you. But maybe a temporary deal would make you both feel better for a little while.

“Good,” Rowena smiled. “Now, get some rest. The sooner you recover the sooner we can get out of here.”

“Is that the doctors’ orders?” you teased.

“Those are my orders,” Rowena replied.

“Yes, ma’am,” you said, rolling your eyes. Still, you looked forward to the thought of getting out of here. As soon as you did, you and Rowena were leaving the Winchesters’ drama and staying far, far away from it. You didn’t want Rowena in any more danger and you really didn’t want to get shot again.

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by Marrilyn  
> As you guys can probably tell, I have no idea how gun shot wounds and hospitals actually work, so I apologize for any inaccuracies.


End file.
